There are facilities particularly at airports where food vendors are arranged in both secured and unsecured areas. In one circumstance, the food supply is arranged in a secured area and as such, is unable to deliver food products to an unsecured area.
Accordingly, it is an object of the concept of the present invention to provide a turntable which is essentially arranged at a separation wall between the secured and unsecured areas and that enables food products to be ordered at the unsecured side and delivered, via the turntable, from the secured area to the unsecured area.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a turntable as in the previous object and in which there may be provided some type of a communication at the unsecured area for ordering the product which will be delivered via the turntable.